Broken heart, Fixed by love
by kittylover93
Summary: Bella is 16 and finds out she is pregnant. Edward wants her to get rid of the baby but she refuses so he leaves her. What happens when she starts to fall for the hunk in her English class; Jacob. m just in case and please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright to my avid readers and to all of you new readers out there I would first like to say that this is in fact not my story. A friend of mine wrote this to me and I told her how great I thought it was but she seems to think that it isn't that good. So I told her that I would post it on mine and if you guys reading this like it she will create her own account and continue it. So show me and her some love by staying and reading and reviewing. Thanks :D (P.S in this story everyone is human and Bella has an older brother and Bella is younger in this 16 to be exact. Trust me it all adds good things to the story.)**

BPOV

"I can't believe this is happening to me," I said as I stared down at the test, sliding through my fingers. I never thought I would be the first girl in my class to get pregnant at 16. I touched my stomach and sat on my bed. I decided maybe it was a good idea to call Edward. 

"Hello," Edward said, hesitantly. 

"I think you should come over. I really need to talk to you," I said, scared, shaking, and terrified about the whole situation. I stared at the wall waiting for his answer. It felt like centuries before he finally said anything.

"Okay, I'll be right over." That's when I knew this was real. I put my hair into a ponytail and went down the stairs to sit in the living room. My father was at work. I knew how he was going to react. After my mom left and he was left alone to raise me and my older brother I think he just decided that all mistakes were bad and well this is going to be a big one. I heard the knock on the door before Edward opened it and let himself in.

"Bella, are you in here," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm in here," I called out to him. He came in and sat beside me, staring at my stomach. Its almost like I could see his thoughts. How could I be so stupid. That is exactly what he was thinking. I didn't know I was speaking before it was out, " I want to keep the baby." He just stared at me even more.

"I do too, Bella, but your 16 and I'm 17. This will never work. I think the best thing is to, well, just take care of it before it's too late." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I stood up, put my hand on my stomach, and glared at him.

"What are you saying? That I should kill a human being because you think were to young to take care of it! I love my baby. Yes I said it, and I am sure as hell not going to get an abortion. Now if you think that way then just leave me alone, because I will not kill my child." He looked at me for a second and stood up.

"Then were through. I can't have a baby and mess up my hockey scholarship." He walked out the door and I started to cry. I thought of all the time we had talked about having kids and settling down. My dad came home an hour later. I was still sitting on the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetie," Dad said in a very concerned voice.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. He looked at me as if I hadn't said a word. Then he looked confused.

" Wait, what's the matter?"

"DAD! I'm pregnant! I know it was stupid to not use protection, but I loved him!." I sat back down and cried. My dad wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down best as he could.

"Bella, I'm not saying it was a good choice, but it will be okay. I promise. So I'm going to be a grandpa at 39. Oh well, I will still love you no matter what." I laughed a little bit and smiled. "Sweetie, did you think about your options yet?"

" I do not want an abortion. Edward came over and I told him. He said it would be easier, but dad I couldn't live with myself. I want to keep the baby. I know there is a adoption, but I want to raise my own child." I said it as fast as I could, hoping my father would give it some consideration.

" You know it will be a lot of work being a single mother, going to school, and working a job right?"

"Yes. Thank you so much dad. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I can think of one thing." I looked at my father with a puzzled look. "You have to tell Xavier." I froze in my spot. I really wasn't looking forward to telling my older brother. He is way to protective of me. Just as I was going to leave to go upstairs the front door opened up.

"Hey little sister," Xavier said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I yelled down the stairs. I ran up them as fast as I could. A few minutes later Xavier was in my room.

"You dirty little whore!"

"It was my first time!"

"Yeah okay that is what everyone says! I thought I could trust you with that boy. I hope he never comes around here again."

" He won't. Were not together anymore, and we will never be back together."

"Good, well I'm sorry. I just I never thought you would be that girl."

" I know, but it happened. Dad is going to make me a doctors appointment before diner." He just walked to his room and called his girlfriend. I knew he wouldn't take the news well, but he's still my brother and I hope he comes around. The next day came and I went to school. I sat in my first period class staring out the window. It was March. It's been two months since we had sex. I didn't realize that my best friend, Leah, was trying to get my attention.

"Bella. Pssst! BELLA! What is going on with you," Leah asked. I wasn't sure if I could tell her yet. She would be so disappointed in me.

" Can I tell you something Leah," I asked her. She nodded her head and I continued, "I'm having a baby." She stared at me and then she stood up and cheered. "Leah sit down!" I was shocked by this.

" Can I be the godmother?"

"Yes, of course you can!" I started to cry knowing that they were excepting it. The bell rang and my stomach dropped. I had English next, and Edward is my partner on our Shakespeare project. I got into class and there sat Edward at his normal seat. I wasn't sure if I should go back there, but he waved me over.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I switched with someone else. You'll be working with Jacob." I looked over and saw him. Jake was beautiful. He had medium black hair, straightened, and eyes the color of an ice storm. He watched me as I walked across the room.

" Your really pretty, just saying," Jake stated as I sat down. I looked at him and thought to myself well take a good look because this isn't going to last.

**Alright this is my friend's story so let me know what you think and I'll let her know right away what you guys have to say so please please please review and let this girl know how much you like or dislike this story. But please as I writer I know how hard it is when it is your first story so show love and review. Thanks and if she decides to make her own I will update this with her account name and the title of the story. :) so thanks.**

**-Kittylover93**


	2. This is where this stops & a new begins

**AN only. Alright for those of you who are just reading this or are signed up for the alerts my friend has started to post this on her own profile. She only has the first chapter up but still go give it a look, alert to her story because this one is going to go as complete as soon as this post goes up so enjoy her work and thanks a lot for helping me get her to see that people will enjoy her story. : D you guys are awesome. Make sure you show her love by reviewing on her version of it. The title is the same and her profile name is dracolover113 so type her in and go read. Thanks again you are the best ps here is a message from her:**

"**Thank you so much for everyone reading this(or who have read this)! It was so  
>hard for me to get out there, but now I have the full first chapter on my<br>you again!**

**Sincerely,**

**Her friend dracolover113**

**(the writer)**

**P.S. I really hope you like the full chapter. I hope to post the second  
>chapter by the middle of July.I am busy and it's hard to write, but hang in<br>there. :D "**


End file.
